cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Rimmet
Markus Rimmet was a fierce warrior since the beginning. His first appearance to the majority of the galaxy was in the midst of the Nova War. At first staying out of the war, he later helped Xalandra Nova's forces in minimal ways. After the war Markus stayed out of large squads, eventually ending up in Setinal Prime's Sith Empire, The New Clan Prime. He was adopted by Prime and became part of the rapidly expanding Prime family, which included Kit Almighty, Mace Infranode, Stone Starcruiser and Adin Lightninggunner. A series of events, starting with the conversion of the Clan Prime from Sith to Jedi and ending with the disappearance of Prime, led the family to split apart. During this time Markus drifted through various minor squads, finally returning to his roots: Nova. Joining the infamous Dark Nebula, he became "another one of Xalandra's little soldiers," as he later called it. He drifted in and out of the squad for the next six months, occasionally selling them out to Leven ShadowForge and others. When Xhal Goldclanker and General Kessler finally took down Dark Nebula from the inside, Markus had already moved on, returning to his Mandalorian roots and briefly serving in a few Mando squads as part of plans to destroy Nebula and kill Nova. Near the end of his life Markus became a proud founding member of the Warrior Elite, combining his Sith traditions and Mando heritage as a deadly warrior under Lord Dane Adams. He thirsted for vengeance on Nova for all the times she had betrayed him in the past, and for turning him into the kind of person he'd never wanted to be. While he worked to redeem himself for his past deeds, he searched for the secrets of the ancient Sith while helping the Warrior Elite defend their fortress, Apo. His untimely death in 19 BBY near the close of the Clone Wars is shrouded in mystery. Origins Born as a Force-sensitive on Corellia in 53 BBY, Markus Rimmet was hidden at birth by his Mandalorian parents, who were both outraged their son had the Force. They were later killed and he was left as an orphan. Growing up as a common street urchin, he earned a reputation with local authorities for violent Force-powered encounters with other orphans. His exploits soon gained him the attention of the Jedi Order, who took him and trained him. He became one of Master Yoda's best and brightest students of the time. When the Battle of Naboo took place he was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight. He passed the Trials at age 22 without a hitch, going on to become a powerful Knight. Eight years after passing the trials, when the First Battle of Geonosis took place, he was on a mission in the Outer Rim. Immediately recalled to Coruscant, he was put in charge of an elite clone squad called CLASSIFIED in Republic BlackOps. Two months into the war, however, he and his squad were captured by Separatists and presumed dead by Republic Intelligence. A month later, Rimmet reemerged as a powerful Sith Lord called Darth Razor. He found that the Clone Wars had evolved into a collection of smaller wars, the first of which, the Nova War, was currently raging. Joining forces with Nova Corp, he played a small role in their eventual victory. Following the War, he disappeared for a time and only occasionaly returned, sometimes as a Sith, sometimes as a Jedi. He seemed to prefer being a Sith since he was usually seen as one. At one point he discovered that his long-lost father, Kevin Jubbaspire, was in fact still alive, driven mad by the loss of his wife and now working as a scientist/smuggler for the Mandalorian government. Rimmet's relationship with his birth father was rather strained, while his adoptive father Prime was missing and presumed dead. Powers and Equipment Along with the usual Force powers, such as push and lightning, Markus possesed some unusual abilities and equipment. In the event of an injury that would be fatal to others, his cells could reorganize themselves and form a new body for him in a process called regeneration. He could travel through time and space without the aid of any machines. He could force his body into an self-induced stasis to make it appear that he is dead. His signature move was grasping someone with the Force and ripping them limb from limb. It wass a gruesome but effective method of destroying his enemies that no one else used. His Sith lightsaber was enchanted to knock foes down with the first strike. He also possessed a large collection of armor, clothing and weapons from various defeated enemies, ranging from Sith to Jedi to clone to bounty hunter. His preferred gear was Sith. The Mountain Markus Rimmet owned a base on Felucia, built and salvaged from the remains of an ancient Sith fortress. Nicknamed the Mountain, it housed his souvenirs of past battles, from old war vehicles to war trophies from the bloody Battle of Umbara, as well as his collection of servant droids and his pet Umbaran millicreep, Amelie. The Mountain featured various rooms, including a meeting room, party deck, workshop and storage area, landing pad, ground-level hangar and gardens, and the Master Suite, the hightest part of the towering fortress. This was Markus' personal area, containing several of his trophies as well as his personal workroom, office, and bedroom. The design of the Mountain was intended to slow down the progress of enemy forces as much as possible, giving the tower's occupants plenty of time to retreat up to the Master Suite or escape in either the LAA/t or Jedi starfighter on the landing pad. Personality, Traits, and Theories of Madness and Death Markus' sandy blonde hair, boyish good looks, and undeniable charm stayed with him all his life until his death in 19 BBY, at the close of the Clone Wars. He was known as both a madman and a genius, a murderer, savior, enemy, friend, warrior and diplomat. It is still unclear what drove him to the Dark Side. Historians agree that when he disappeared during the early part of the Clone Wars, something happened to him that broke his mind and spirit and left him forever crippled. Perhaps he was subjected to torture by Separatists trying to steal Republic secrets from him. Perhaps it was a delayed effect of losing his mother and (supposedly) his father as a child. Whatever it was, Rimmet took the secret of his madness to the grave. The only detail know about his death is that his enchanted Sith blade was shattered into ten fragments and scattered across the stars. A legend tells of how to reunite the fragments and how the wielder can then call upon the spirit of the deceased Sith Lord to aid them in battle. The story of the saber fragments being scattered led historians to conclude that Rimmet died in a massive space explosion, probably onboard a freighter or other large vessel. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Dark Nebula Category:The New Clan Prime Category:Warrior Elite Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Time Traveler Category:Mandalorian Category:Warrior